Une vie de mensonge
by accroOvampire
Summary: Harry apprend que sa vie n'es que mensonge. Ces parents ne sont pas mort et qu'ils sont du côtes des sois disant ténèbres. Voici comment Harry apprend la vérité qui lui avait était cacher.


Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Voici un petit histoire sur Harry et Tom. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Problème d'inspiration pour mon Crossover donc j'ai fais ça.

* * *

C'est compliquer d'être se que nous ne sommes pas. Se faire passer pour quelqu'un de gentil alors que l'ont est tous le contraire.

Le Garçon-qui-à-survécu, l'élu, Celui-qui-vaincra, vous connaissez? Mais qui connaît réellement Harry? Ses amies? Sa famille? Non pas sa famille! Ses professeurs? Enfin bref personnes ne le connaît vraiment à part son âme-sœur, son double ou plus précisément son mari. Oui son mari, parce que depuis qu'il a 17 ans il est marié. Et pas a n'importe qui Son pire ennemi!

Si c'est vrai le jour ou Vous-savez-qui et revenu d'entre les morts, ils n'ont pas essayaient de se tuer enfin si au début mais ça c'est vite arrêté et ils ont parler. Déjà le sang de Harry lui avait rendu son ancienne forme pas celle d'un humain mi- reptile, mais bien un homme. Laissé moi vous expliqué comment c'est passé cette histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 1

La coupe venait de les ramené dans un cimetière sinistre.

- Harry? appela Cédric.

Harry regarda le champion de Poudlard et regarda autour de lui et remarqua une pierre tombale près de lui.

- Je crois que l'ont es dans un cimetière. murmura-t-il.

- Un cimetière? C'est pas dans l'épreuve ça!

La cicatrice d'Harry commença a chauffé doucement et il comprit se qui se passer. Il envoya la coupe vers Cédric qui le regarder étonné.

- Prend là est part.

- Quoi?

- Prend cette coupe et part.

- Mais et toi?

- Je vais me débrouiller.

La douleur se fit plus forte et il arriva sur le sol a genoux.

- PART! hurla-t-il.

Cédric prit la coupe et disparu au moment ou Peter arriver avec un paquet dans les bras.

- Harry! siffla le rat.

- Peter. murmura-t-il haletant.

L'ancien maraudeur déposa le paquet dans le chaudron qui s'enflamma. Le corps d'Harry se souleva et fut approché du chaudron, pendant que Peter faisant une sorte de potion réunissant les os du père de Tom Jedusor, la main de Peter et le sang d'Harry.

- Un problème Peter? dit narquoisement Harry.

- Pas pour longtemps. cracha-t-il.

Peter le stupéfixa et plaça son bras au dessus du chaudron bouillonnant. Il planta son couteau dans le bras d'Harry qui hurla sous la douleur. Son sang coula dans le chaudron qui explosa envoyant Harry et le rat contre les pierres tombales. Une sorte de bulle d'eau se trouva au dessus du sol et prit la forme d'un corps. Un corps magnifique, blanc mais pas maladif, des muscles fins et saillant. Des cheveux noire long arrivant sur une chute de reins impressionnante. Un visage fin entre le juvénile et le mature des pommettes hautes, des lèvres rosées et fine, un nez fin et des yeux bleu nuit avec des éclats rouges.

Peter ramena a son maître des robes de couleur verte et argent.

- Maître! murmura le rat.

- Quedever! cracha Voldemort.

Le lord regarda sa Némésis sur le sol pratiquement inconsciente de se qui l'entoure. Il s'approcha et posa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Trop près du chaudron Maître.

- Sombre crétin. crachat-il. Endoloris!

Le rat se retrouva sur le sol en couinant de douleur. Il fit durée le sort jusqu'à le rendre dingue.

- disparaît.

Peter ne se fit pas prier et disparut en transplanant.

Le lord regarda Harry qui ouvrit doucement ses émeraudes.

- Volde...

- Chut! murmura le seigneur sombre. Tu a pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

- Tué moi que l'on en finisse. murmura le petit brun.

- Pourquoi?

- Vous avez voulu me tuer quand j'avais un an et aussi à mon arrivé a l'école.

Le lord regarda Harry dans les yeux et y vue de la douleur. Il fronça les sourcils, il remarqua son bras en sang et le prit doucement entre ses mains.

- Qui?

- Pe..., Peter. souffla-t-il.

- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Harry, je n'es jamais voulu te tuer.

Harry le regarda surprit. Pas le tuer? pourtant toute ses années il a essayait de lui pourrir la vie. Tuant ses parents et il ne veut pas le tuer.

- Je... vous... crois pas.

- C'est la vérité. Tes parents étaient de mon côté, c'est Dumbledore qui les as tuer pas moi. Ils étaient mes plus proches amies, tous comme ceux du premier cercle. Mais avant de te l'expliquer je vais te soigner, je ne veux te voir disparaître toi aussi. murmura-t-il.

Le lord pointa sa baguette sur la blessure et murmura un sort inconnu de Harry et son bras commença a guérir doucement. Il fit apparaître une potion sanguine et un anti douleur. Quand les potions furent avaler, le lord aida Harry a se lever qui faillit retomber mais Voldemort le rattrapa.

- Va doucement, le temps que les potions agisse.

- Pourquoi faite vous ça?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître à ton tour. Viens.

Il prit sa main et allèrent s'installer sur l'un des bancs ou Harry soupira de soulagement. Il regarda celui qui avait normalement tuer ses parents qui se mit à parler d'une voix douce.

- Quand je suis arriver dans le monde sorcier, je ne savais pas a quoi m'attendre. Au file de mes études j'ai lus presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque, notre histoire, enfin celle de notre monde. J'ai compris que les sangs pur depuis des générations se marier entre eux et la consanguinité était courante dans certaine famille. Si nous ne faisions rien notre magie disparaitra rapidement, d'où les mangemorts.

- Mais vous êtes pour la pureté du sang.

- Au contraire, je ne veux pas tous comme toi je pense que la magie disparaisse. Se que j'ai fais c'était de prouvé au monde sorcier que d'éloigner les nées moldues ou les sangs mêlé nous ferrait disparaître. Mais certains comme Dumbledore n'ont pas apprécié les lois que je voulais faire passer.

- Pourquoi tuer les moldues alors?

- Je ne les es jamais tuer. Quand j'arriver dans un village avec mes partisans ont voulaient leur expliqué se que nous étions et Dumbledore arriver toujours et lancé les attaques en premier.

- Et mes parents?

- James et Lily faisait parti de l'ordre quand je les est rencontré. Ils étaient étonné que je ne les attaques pas, je leur et expliquer mes points de vue et ont comprit se que je faisais.

- Les masques de vos mangemorts?

- C'était pour caché leurs identités. Moi seul pouvait leur enlevé a part eux aussi. Beaucoup de mes partisans son de l'ordre donc ont devaient faire attention a se que personnes ne le sache a part le premier cercle.

Harry regarda le sol sans vraiment comprendre. Ses parents étaient des mangemorts du premier cercle et leurs actions est d'éviter la mort de leurs magies. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- C'est compliqué cette histoire. murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, tu peu faire confiance a certaines personnes.

- Qui?

- Le professeur Rogue, les Malfoy, ton parrain Black est des notre. Lupin aussi est avec nous, tu pourras leur demander si tu le souhaite. Il y a beaucoup de monde que tu dois certainement connaître qui sont de mon côté.

- Les Weasley?

- Aussi.

Harry le regarda choquer et le lord se mit à gloussé doucement.

- Je sais c'est surprenant mais beaucoup on comprit grâce a tes parents.

- Comment sont-ils mort?

- Severus avait apprit qu'une prophétie avait était mise sur notre dos a tous les deux. Quand j'ai interrogé personnellement celle qui l'avait fait j'ai compris qu'elle était fausse alors je suis aller voir tes parents pour leurs expliqué la situation. En faite aucune prophétie n'es sur nous, j'ai voulu les protéger ce soir là. Dumbledore est arriver en détruisant la porte. J'ai suivie ta mère jusque dans ta chambre pour te protéger, impossible pour nous de transplaner, il avait prévue son coup. Lily ta mit dans mes bras et je me suis cacher avec un sort de désillusion. Ta mère avait fait apparaître un enfant te ressemblant comme deux goute d'eau et la porte vola en éclat. Quand il est entré, elle lui a demander se qui se passer et il lui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre parce que tu étais trop puissant. Il la stupéfixé et ta posé dans le berceau et ta envoyer le sort de mort. Le problème c'est que le sort a rebondi sur l'enfant fait que de magie et arriver sur nous. Je me suis retourner pour te protéger, quand j'ai reçu le sort tes yeux ont étaient la seule chose que était rester graver dans ma mémoire. Les yeux de ta mère. Pour la suite nous étions toujours invisible a ses yeux et il est parti quand ton parrain et Severus son arriver, ils ont enlever les sort sur tes parents et nous ont trouver grâce a tes sanglots.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- J'étais peu être mort mais mon âme était présente et ils l'ont sentis. Enfin surtout toi tu l'avais sentis, tu était agrippé a moi et essayer de me réveiller parce que pour toi je dormais. Ils ont comprit que j'étais présent quand tu a lever ta tête et a regarder dans une direction. Je pense que tu pouvais me voir mais pas eux, j'ai touché l'esprit de ta mère qui ma entendu et je lui es expliquer. Quand d'autre membres de l'ordre son arriver, ils leurs expliquer la situation et nous avons fait une mise en scène pour te protéger toi. Ils ont fait venir Dumbledore en disant que tu étais vivant et il ta envoyer chez ta tante alors que le testament de tes parents disait que tu devrais aller chez ton parrain en premier ou ta marraine qui n'es autre que Narcissa. Nous ne savions pas ou tu te trouver parce que la maison et protéger par fidélitas et personnes ne pouvais dire que tes parents était encore vivant.

- Ils sont encore vivant?

- Oui, mais pour que tu puisse les avoirs près de toi il fallait que sache la vérité.

- Puis-je les voir?

- Donne moi ta main.

- Pour l'école? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ton prof de défense a fait en sorte que tu sois revenu avec Cédric tu n'as pas a t'inquiété.

Harry prit la main de son ancien ennemi et disparurent pour arriver dans une salle rempli de monde recouverts de robes noire avec des cagoules.

- Maître! dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

Il plaça Harry dans son dos et fit partir ceux des autres rangs pour ne laisser que le premier rang.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda une voix d'homme.

- Enlever vos masques. J'ai quelqu'un a vous présentez.

Ses partisans se regardèrent intriguer et enlevèrent leurs masques. Les Potter, les Malfoy, les Prince, les Lestrange, les Lupins, les Weasley et d'autre apparurent devant le lord et Harry.

- Qui veux tu nous présenter Tom? demanda Severus qui serré Sirius dans ses bras.

- Quelqu'un que vous attentiez depuis longtemps.

Le lord se décala pour laisser apparaître Harry. Toute les personnes présente regardèrent les parents Potter et leur fils.

- Harry. murmura Lily.

- Maman, Papa. Soufflât-il.

Tous le mondes vis Harry tourner de l'œil et se faire rattraper par le lord avant d'arriver au sol. Les parents Potter s'approchèrent de leur fils inquiet de son état.

- Que lui arrive-t-il? demanda Lily en le serrant contre elle.

- Severus regarde se qu'il a, s'il te plaît. demanda le lord.

Le professeur de potion s'approcha et lança plusieurs sors de diagnostique et eu rapidement la réponse.

- Il est en anémie, déshydraté et surtout épuisé.

- Que c'est-il passer?

- Vous saviez que lui seul pouvait me faire revenir et Peter a fait n'importe quoi.

- Se n'es pas de ma faute Tom, je savais pas qu'il aurais autant prit.

- Qu'à tu fais a mon neveu? demanda Narcissa.

- Le rituel mais ont étaient trop près du chaudron quand Tom est apparu et Nous avons était projeter dans les aires. J'ai atterri dans l'herbe mais Harry...

- Il est arriver sur une des pierres tombales, j'ai guéri sa blessure et lui es donner un anti douleur et une potion sanguine.

- Il est encore blessé. Murmura Lily en montrant sa main en sang.

Severus souleva le pull d'Harry et remarqua les plaies dans son dos.

- Mon dieu, il a était battu. souffla James.

- C'est le glucosé qui lui a fait ça.

- Ronald?

- Hier soir en rentrant au dortoir, il c'est enfermer dans la salle de bain quand je suis entré, il était sous la douche, il y avait du sang partout.

- Avec Ron ont la rendu inconscient et soigner au maximum mais les plaies son magique ont a rien put faire. expliqua Neville.

- Vous avez fait se que vous avez pu. Severus soigne le et les enfants retourner a l'école. Vous reviendrez pour les vacances avec les affaires d'Harry. Les autres faite en sorte que personnes ne sache qu'il se trouve ici.

Tous le monde s'exécuta et Tom souleva Harry pour aller vers les appartements de ses parents. Il l'installa sur le lit de la chambre quand une petite fille de dix ans s'approcha.

- Maman, c'est Harry?

- Oui ma puce, il est revenu.

- Qu'es qu'il a?

- Il est juste fatigué, viens ont vas le laisser se reposer et toi tu va aller au lit.

Lily et sa fille sortirent de la chambre pour ne laisser de Tom, Severus, Sirius et James. Severus soigna au mieux les blessures avec l'aide de Tom. Après trois heures de travail ils se redressèrent et le laissèrent se reposé pour regagner le salon ou Lily regarder le feu dans la cheminé.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il doit se reposer mais sa va aller. Par contre...

Severus regarda Tom qui hocha la tête.

- Sa magie a était bridée.

- Bridée mais qui?

- Pas qui mais pourquoi ma chérie. Harry est plus puissant que n'importe qui à part Tom. Il a commencer a briser les sceaux sur sa magie. Ont ne peu pas tous faire d'un coup ça détruirai le manoir rien que par sa puissance.

- Nous devons aller doucement pour les enlever. Déjà son apparence a changer, ses cheveux on pousser et nous lui avons enlever ses lunettes. expliqua Severus. Il a grandit et a prit du muscle surtout.

- Certain sceaux était placer sur son apparence. Maintenant nous allons devoir attendre qu'il se réveil et nous l'aiderons pour sa magie quel se développe doucement.

- Nous allons vous laissez, au moindre problème venait me voir. leur dit Severus.

- Merci. dirent doucement les parents.

Ils sortirent des appartements et regagnèrent les leurs pour se reposer mais surtout reprendre leur esprit. Se qu'il avait vue sur Harry les avait retourner enfin surtout Tom qui se demander comment ont pouvaient faire une telle chose sur un enfant.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

Dite se que vous en penser si je continue ou pas? Elle serra pas vraiment trop longue quelque chapitre mais le nombre je sais pas vraiment.

Si certaine chose vous paraissent bizarre dite le moi je verrai pour modifier ou donner des explications au prochain chapitre.


End file.
